Susan a dormit aici
| alte_nume = Susan Slept Here | imagine = Susan Slept Here.jpg | descriere_imagine = Afișul filmului | rating = | gen = film de Crăciun | regizor = Frank Tashlin | producător = Harriet Parsons | scenarist = Alex Gottlieb După o piesă de teatru de: Steve Fisher şi Alex Gottlieb | narator = | rolurile_principale =Debbie Reynolds, Anne Francis, Dick Powell | muzica = Leigh Harline Richard Myers | dir_imag = | montaj = Harry Marker | studio = | distribuitor = RKO Radio Pictures | premiera = }} | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = 98 de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = ? milioane $ | încasări = 2,25 milioane $'The Top Box-Office Hits of 1954', Variety Weekly, January 5, 1955 | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 34040 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 0047550 | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} (titlu original: Susan Slept Here) este un film de Crăciun american din 1954 regizat de Frank Tashlin. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Debbie Reynolds, Anne Francis şi Dick Powell. Este distribuit de RKO Pictures. Prezentare Mark Christopher (Powell) is a successful thirty-five-year-old Hollywood screenwriter who has suffered from partial writer's block since winning an Academy Award and has been unable to produce a decent script. One Christmas Eve, he receives an unexpected and very unwanted surprise present. Vice cop Sergeant Sam Hanlon (Herb Vigran) brings Mark seventeen-year-old Susan Landis (Reynolds). Susan had been abandoned by her mother and was arrested for vagrancy and hitting a Sailor over the head with a beer bottle. Not wanting to keep her in jail over the holidays and aware that Mark was interested in writing a script about juvenile delinquency, the kindhearted cop decides to bend the rules (much to the disapproval of his partner) and offers to let her stay in Mark's luxurious apartment until her arraignment the day after Christmas. Mark is naturally appalled, but is eventually persuaded to take the girl in. This doesn't go over too well with Isabella Alexander (Anne Francis), a demanding senator's daughter whom Mark has been dating for years. Isabella's jealousy grows when Susan develops a crush on Mark. Mark's secretary Maude Snodgrass (Glenda Farrell), his best friend Virgil (Alvy Moore), and his lawyer Harvey Butterworth (Les Tremayne), do their best to keep the situation under control. When Harvey lets slip that Susan will likely stay in a juvenile detention facility till she is 18, Mark impulsively takes her to Las Vegas and marries her. The marriage, he explains to his friends, will last for just long enough to convince the judge that Susan has made good. The love-struck Susan has other ideas. With the encouragement and support of Maude, who still regrets leaving her childhood love behind for a career in Hollywood, Susan fights to make the marriage permanent. She refuses to sign the annulment papers. When Susan is seen eating strawberries and pickles, Mark's friends assume the worst: that she is pregnant. Susan eventually confesses to Mark that she just likes that combination. Mark has his own confession: he is in love with his wife but is worried by their age difference. Susan tells him all the reasons that they should stay married and pulls him into the bedroom. (wikipedia) Distribuție * Dick Powell as Mark Christopher * Debbie Reynolds as Susan Beauregard Landis * Anne Francis as Isabella Alexander * Alvy Moore as Virgil, Mark's assistant * Glenda Farrell as Maude Snodgrass * Horace McMahon as Sergeant Monty Maizel * Herb Vigran as Sergeant Sam Hanlon * Les Tremayne as Harvey Butterworth, Mark's lawyer * Mara Lane as Marilyn, Mark's neighbor * Maidie Norman as Georgette, Mark's maid * Rita Johnson as Dr. Rawley, Harvey's psychiatrist * Ellen Corby as Coffee Shop Waitress * Benny Rubin as Sylvester the janitor * Barbara Darrow as Miss Jennings, Dr. Rawley's secretary * Sue Carlton as Coffee Shop Cashier Producție Reynolds later admitted having "a mad crush on" Dick Powell. "He taught me common courtesy and to treat my crew and colleagues with equal respect." Recepție Reynolds liked the film later stating "that little comedy made $5,500,000, pulled RKO out of the red and then Howard Hughes sold the studio".THE 'UNSINKABLE' DEBBIE REYNOLDS RIDES THE CREST By HOWARD THOMPSON. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 09 Aug 1964: X7. Nominalizări The film was nominated for two Academy Awards, for Best Music, Original Song "Hold My Hand" (sung by Don Cornell), and for Best Sound, Recording (John Aalberg). Note Legături externe * * * * Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme din 1954 Categorie:Filme regizate de Frank Tashlin Categorie:Filme RKO Pictures Categorie:Filme RKO Radio Pictures